Kong: King of the Planet of the Apes
by benderjam
Summary: Under a new leader the ape army learns of a powerful ape being targeted by the military and may be helpful to them. A group of apes and some of their human allies embark on a journey to find this mysterious ape and save him. They steal a naval ship and travel to the place where they will find the king of apes, Skull Island.
1. Prologue

Kong: King of the Planet of the Apes

Prologue

It had been four months since Caesar had led the ape colony to their new home in the oasis, and since then much has happened. After Caesar's death another chimpanzee had taken his place as leader, his name was Zeus. Zeus was a close friend of Caesar's and followed many of his ideals; the members of the ape council had decided that Zeus was the best choice for their new leader. Zeus had graciously accepted the position and promised that he would protect the apes and would help watch over Caesar's son Cornelius until he was old enough to take his rightful place as leader. During the months that had passed the apes had let a number of humans join their colony, a little more than a hundred humans now lived with them. Many apes accepted the humans into their colony, however many others remained weary and distrustful toward them.

Zeus harbored slightly more resentment toward humans than Caesar did but he did not hate them as a whole like Koba did, and he did not approve of Koba's actions. Zeus allowed the humans to live with them because he followed Caesar's belief in mercy, but also because there was a relatively small number of them and they consisted mostly of refugees. The humans who lived with the apes consisted mostly of women, children, families, elderly, sick, wounded, and those who had become mute from the virus. Some of the humans who lived with them were doctors, which proved beneficial, but only a small fraction of the humans were actually soldiers. Because of their relatively small population and the fact that very few of them could actually fight, Zeus had decided that the humans were little, if any, threat to the apes.

The humans living with the apes had agreed to follow their laws and most of them were content with this new way of life. Though these humans had mostly lived peacefully with the apes there was still no peace. Surviving members of the US military who opposed Colonel McCullough's practices still considered the apes a threat and also saw the humans living with them as a danger. These soldiers, under the leadership of a powerful general, had managed to track the apes to their new home and had attacked them since then but the apes had managed to fend them off. The general did not approve of McCullough's methods in preventing the virus from spreading, but he rejected the idea of humans living together with apes, he felt they were betraying their own race. He had felt that no matter what they claim the apes would one day overthrow humanity and this would become their world. As he planned to wipeout the ape colony, he one day discovered some classified research that was once property of the fallen US government.

Through this research he learned a terrifying discovery of the existence of an island in the South Pacific where there lived a species of ape unlike anything they had ever seen before. The files he had also contained information about this species and many other creatures that inhabited the island. The general told his loyal colonel about this, but he remained skeptical as he felt this was nothing more than a mere myth. The general was very worried by this discovery as he felt that this was even worse than the ape army. He then decided that after his colonel's next attack on the apes he and his men would return to him and they would plot an expedition to this island. The general told his colonel that they would do whatever it would take to destroy the greatest threat to the human race: the true king of apes.

 **Author's note: In this crossover between the Monsterverse and the Planet of the Apes movies ignore the obvious continuity errors. Later I will include some of the creatures that were introduced in "Skull Island: Birth of Kong" as well as reference the movies.**


	2. New Leader

Kong: King of the Planet of the Apes

New Leader

It was summer in the oasis and early in the morning; it was dark because the sun was not up and it was very quiet. Though it seemed peaceful all was not calm this morning; a unit of soldiers, under the leadership of Colonel Richardson, had crossed the dessert and were looking down into the valley at the oasis. They slowly made their way down the east mountain as they looked around cautiously with their weapons ready. The oasis spanned for several miles but on the sides of the mountains there were several open areas that made it difficult for them to advance without being noticed. They knew from previous attacks that the ape village was located near the lake and within a large patch of trees, where the apes had the advantage.

The colonel led his men to the area of trees and as they entered they spread out and slowly walked in the direction of the lake. The ape village stretched beyond this individual patch of trees but this was where the soldiers stood the best chance. The apes had more walls protecting their village with only a few entry points, and the other entry points were more heavily guarded and had little cover. After a few minutes of sneaking through the trees they saw a large and wide wooden wall that was the entrance to the apes' village. The wall had spears and other wooden spikes on the front of it with a large gate in the middle being the only way in.

The soldiers became tense as they all remained low to the ground and got behind trees and bushes as they watched the wall. They all panted nervously stared at the wall and prepared for their next move; the colonel had a sniper rifle and used it to get a closer view at the wall. He saw Gorilla Guardians on guard duty as they walked on top of the wall, in front of it, and inside it. Most of them were carrying spears , but some of them also had bows to launch arrows, and a few of them also had guns.

Colonel Richardson spoke softly to his men as he said, "There's at least twenty of them guarding the wall."

A soldier hiding behind a log looked through binoculars and spotted some chimps and bonobos in the trees behind the wall keeping a lookout.

The soldier kept looking as he said, "There's another fifteen in the trees."

The colonel looked through the telescope of his sniper rifle and noticed some apes inside the wall next to the gate. He turned around and looked at one of his soldiers and made a hand signal to give him an order. The soldier nodded and pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it at the wall. He launched a missile which blew up part of the wall and killed the apes inside and immediately caused a panic as the aps began screeching in alarm. The colonel and other snipers began shooting at the apes in the trees, killing them and causing them to fall down. More apes quickly rushed to the wall as the soldiers continued to attack. The soldiers shot at the apes as they advanced toward them on the ground, some of the apes stood on top of the wall and shot arrows but only managed to hit a few soldiers. One soldier used a grenade launcher and fired three grenades that blew holes in the wall and took out a few more apes. One soldier was armed with a machine gun and he yelled in rage as he moved it while shooting bullets rapidly, killing all apes that came toward them.

It became clear that the soldiers had the upper hand as almost every ape that attacked was killed as they kept shooting. Suddenly a single bonobo climbed up a tree and swung from branch to branch before he stopped in a tree behind the wall and looked down at the soldiers. The bonobo wore a bandolier that held four grenades over his chest. He looked down and focused on the soldier with the machine gun and showed much determination as he took a grenade off his bandolier. He pulled out the pin and threw it at the soldier and it landed near his feet. The grenade then blew up and killed the soldier along with two men standing next to him. The bonobo swung over to another tree and threw two more grenades, killing six men, and then he threw the last one and killed the soldier with the rocket launcher. More apes began to show up including a gorilla who used a grenade launcher to fire several grenades at the humans, killing over a dozen of them.

Then ten human soldiers came and joined the apes as they stood on top of the wall and fired their rifles at the opposing army. They killed a dozen more men as they showed brave and determined expressions as they yelled in rage. Rocket suddenly ran onto the wall holding a spear and he turned around and hooted as he moved his right arm signaling for other apes to join him. Dozens of other chimps and bonobos joined him holding spears and they all let out screams as they threw their spears at the army, killing many soldiers. The bonobo in the tree turned to look at the trees behind him and grunted as he raised his right hand and then pointed ahead of him. He then started swinging to the trees ahead of him and he was immediately followed by dozens of orangutans. They all swung from branch to branch in the trees and made their way over the soldiers. They were so focused on the apes and humans defending the wall that they didn't notice the orangutans above them.

All the orangutans were males, most of them were large in size, and some of them had flanges and throat sacs. They all looked down at the soldiers beneath them and they looked at the bonobo, who showed a serious expression as he nodded at them. They all looked back down and roared as they jumped down from the trees. The soldiers looked up to see the orangutans falling toward them; some landed on top of the soldiers while others missed and fought them hand to hand. All of the soldiers screamed in fear and pain as the orangutans killed them with their superior strength. A few soldiers managed to hurt or kill a few orangutans but it made no difference. The apes now had the upper hand as they killed the soldiers and quickly decimated their numbers. Colonel Richardson was with one of his soldiers as they ducked and covered behind a large rock and showed horrified expressions as they listened to the screams of their men.

The soldier showed a scared expression as he looked at the colonel and said, "Colonel, I don't think we're gonna make it! It's over!"

Colonel Richardson showed a serious expression as he said, "Keep it together Pearson! The general needs us to pull through so we can…"

He stopped talking as the screaming suddenly stopped and they soon found themselves cornered by the bonobo and several orangutans. Sometime later the two of them and the few other survivors were brought into the village behind the wall. The apes had the soldiers' hands tied behind their backs and they were on their knees before the apes and the soldiers who helped them. They pointed guns at them and waited as their leader walked through the crowd and joined them. Before long the new leader of the apes stood before the colonel and looked down at them fiercely. His name was Zeus, he was a chimpanzee who bared much resemblance to Caesar but was a bit younger, had slightly paler skin, brown eyes, and had a small scar on the side of his face, behind his left eye.

He turned to the gorilla who launched the grenades earlier, the gorilla said, "Six soldiers alive."

The gorilla's name was Hercules; he was the new leader of the Gorilla Guardians and a member of the Ape Council. He learned to speak English like a few of the other apes but was less fluent then apes such as Zeus or Caesar.

Zeus turned his head as Maurice walked next to him and said, "Thirty-six dead. Twenty-two wounded."

Rocket joined them as he held a bag that he had taken from one of the Colonel when they apprehended him. They peeked inside the bag but only saw papers and folders, no weapons, they were not sure what these were for, but it didn't matter at the moment. Zeus turned back to the soldiers with much resentment; the colonel showed now fear as he faced down at the ground while Pearson panted in fear and the other four showed courage. They all turned to look up at the apes and Pearson panted heavily as he saw Zeus.

He stuttered a bit as he said, "Y-You're Zeus. You're the new leader."

Colonel Richardson saw him and showed hatred as he said, "The general will kill you all!"

The other apes around them began making angry noises as they tightened their grips on the soldiers while Pearson panted even more. They all quieted down as three people made their way through the group and stood behind Zeus as they tried to calm everyone down.

One of them put his hands up as he hastily said, "Whoa! Whoa! Everyone calm down! Let's now make any rash decisions."

The colonel recognized the man and said, "Private Jackson."

He looked at the colonel and showed a blank expression as he simply said, "Colonel Richardson."

Private Mort Jackson was a soldier of Colonel McCullough's army until his son caught the mutated simian flu, prompting him to desert the army and leave with his family. Sometime after the apes crossed the dessert to their new home he and his family found them and moved in with them.

Richardson showed a twisted smile as he said, "I'd heard you deserted from McCullough's group, but I didn't expect to see you here."

Mort felt uneasy as he replied, "And I didn't think I'd ever see you here."

The colonel glanced around as he said, "So you're one of them now?"

Mort showed a tense expression as he replied, "My family and I live with them."

One of the other soldiers then furiously spat, "What kind of man betrays his own race to join a bunch of animals?!"

All the apes made loud angry noises until Zeus raised his hand, motioning for all of them to quiet down.

Mort glared at the soldier who spoke as he replied, "When my son caught the virus my wife and I knew McCullough would try to kill him, so we left. He sent his men to try and kill us so we fled through the woods. We wondered alone through the desert for days before the apes found us; they didn't trust us at first, but eventually they agreed to let us stay with them. I'll admit I'm not too happy about living with them, but at this point we're just happy to have a home. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family."

Colonel Richardson narrowed his eyes as he shrewdly said, "You want to protect your family? What makes you think these apes will protect you? They're stronger than you, they're smart as hell, to them you're all nothing but lowly animals. They'll probably just treat you as pets if they don't kill you."

The three men glared down at the soldiers but then they all turned to Zeus as he stepped forward with a serious expression.

Zeus then said, "We did not start this war. The ape who led us… Caesar… he did not want war. We fight to protect ourselves."

Pearson showed hostility as he said, "Yeah? And what about all the other apes out there? You think you're the only ones?"

Richardson tried to hush him as he said, "Pearson…"

The soldier did not listen as he continued, "The general sent us to take you out, then we'd plan on taking out the _real_ ape king! We know where he is! Once he's gone there'll be no left to help you!"

All the other apes around them sounded angry as Richardson exclaimed, "Pearson shut up!"

The apes slowly began to quiet down as Zeus suspiciously asked, "Who is ape king?"

Pearson shook his head as he replied, "I don't know, but if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

Zeus glared at the soldiers as he thought about what to do with them, then he turned to Jackson, who had much emotion in his eyes.

Jackson then sincerely pleaded, "Please don't! Good men have already died and so have many of your apes. Just let them go. If you kill them the general will just send more."

The ape leader glared at the former soldier, and Hercules showed a similar expression as he glared at Jackson from behind. Zeus was not the most trusting ape when it came to humans. However, he did his best to rule as fairly and compassionately as Caesar, so he tried not to let his emotions cloud his judgement.

Jackson respectfully backed away as he raised his hands and said, "Please."

He turned to Maurice, who came up next to him and said, "Caesar would offer mercy."

Zeus' serious expression softened slightly as he turned back to the soldiers and thought about what to do. All the apes and their human allies gathered near the edge of the oasis as they prepared to get rid of their enemies. They tied up the surviving soldiers and put them on horses as they prepared to send them across the dessert and back to their base. However they were keeping their weapons for themselves, in case they would need to defend themselves again.

Pearson was shocked and befuddled as he inquired, "You're not going to kill us?"

Zeus showed a stern expression as he replied, "I have message for your general. Attack again and we will defend ourselves. We do not want war, but if we must we will fight."

He narrowed his eyes as angrily said, "Do not come back!"

Some apes then hit the horses' butts, commanding them to run and the horses began across the dessert with the restrained soldiers riding on their backs.

As they watched them leave Maurice looked at Zeus and asked, "What about ape king?"

Zeus looked at him with a confused expression as Maurice said, "Soldiers said were going to kill 'real' ape king."

Hercules turned to both of them as he said, "There are more apes like us out there."

Zeus looked as the horses disappeared and said, "We cannot protect them all. We must do what we have to, to defend our own apes."

He turned around and the others followed him as they proceeded toward their village, to tend to their wounded and honor their dead.

 **Author's note: Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry it took so long. I got distracted by movies and stuff and I was very busy with my other stories. I wanted to make this chapter but I ran short on ideas for this one. I don't know when I'll post the second chapter but it might be a while. After seeing "Godzilla King of the Monsters" I've had to rethink this story, so I probably won't get very far in the story until after I've seen "Godzilla vs. Kong", or the first trailer for it. Fortunately "Godzilla King of the Monsters" has shown how the timeline of the Planet of the Apes movies can fit into the Monsterverse.**


End file.
